guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dervish Primeval armor
Hmm, are these trilobite bones that I see? --Valdrone that's where they went.. the forgotten hunted them down for armor! but extinction aside, this is pretty nice looking armor Cieltsd 22:58, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :worst. armor. ever. -68.146.198.244 02:00, 12 July 2007 (CDT)- :Too bad your opinion means very little :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:56, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Finding the right blue I had trouble finding the right shade of blue since the blue dye doesn't seem to come out right with this armor set. This may be true with the other armor sets. At first I thought it's just one particular armor set that has this problem but it seems the Primeval set also exhibit this odd coloring behavior. Since I've a decent stock of dyes with the exception of brown, I decided to experiment with some color combinations. Eventually I found a nice shade of deep blue that worked. It's not true blue. But this is as close to blue as I can ever get considering the strange mixing involved. The combination result can be seen in my primary Dervish character. To get this particular color, drop blue and red into the preview window. Yes, blue and red is supposed to be purple. Well, I did try purple and it did not look the same. Really. — Sixshot 02:03, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Sexy colour. Er, anyways. Thats a very interesting find. Perhaps bring this up on the Primeval Armor main page and the Colour Dye pages? They could probably put that in there somewhere. Nalee Everborn 15:50, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Using red and blue dye on male primeval turns it purple like it should, so to get the blue achieved above, you'd need to mix blue and a toning color. A good starting combination is blue+brown sixshot, i love the coloer of the armor can you tell what dyes you mixed to get it —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.89.72.155 ( ) }. :I've noticed this myself, but on sunspear armor. Blue used by itself comes out powder blue. I think I ended up using Blue and Purple to get my armor the shade it is now. -Gildan Bladeborn 14:39, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :: I've used Blue and Black to get the shade mentioned above on Vabbian armor, but it seems that Blue and Purple achieve a similar, if not the same, shade of blue.--Kajex Firedrake 20:53, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :::same thing with elonian on my male. blue + purple makes a purty dark blue not that teal crap from just blue. Zan 00:25, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Not bad, I like the look and shape of the armour. Not too keen on the dead fish hanging off it, but thats me. It's pretty hawt ;) This is what my Derv uses, but black :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:49, 13 April 2007 (CDT) I think its the ugliest derv armor. the skirt looks as if it was made up of fishbones and bug shells :i doubt anyone cares. a lot of people like this armor, i like it particularly 'cause trilobites always fascinated me. good colour combo: green + blue + yellow...so...green plus green =/ gives you a nice faded green look. black + silver also looks good, gives a dark blue--DNA Animation I got this armor for my dervish and I think this is one of the better dervish armors. Not because of the looks (thats nice as well) but because of the animation for it. This armor has a nice flow to it and actually behaves in a somewhat realistic fashion with the different layers of the robes. Also, the note about the dying of this armor is very true. I ended up using blue+purple+black to get a blue that was visible in the dark spots but not faded out near the bottom. Purple+Black also yeilded a nice color, but I opted for a blue. Kelvin Greyheart 13:01, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Hood Does only this and Monumental cover your eyes? The others seem to hang higher. Covered Eyes looks badass, the others look kinda like a raincoat hood >_> -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko'']] 04:55, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Dye-ing Everyone show your prefered color here!,i love the Green + Blue combo,gives a great turquoise look,in a rather cheap way,showed below : why the hell do i always forget to log in XD User:Deadfalk 18:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC)